


Fainting Room

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Relationshipping Treat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brothers on a fainting couch.





	Fainting Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



> They’re the pairing of my heart, so I was delighted for the excuse to draw them. I hope you enjoy!

  


End file.
